This Weird, Crazy Fic We're Writing
by Two Very Amused Authors
Summary: The title stays. Kaoru is kidnapped by a mysterious telepath, along with Kenshin. Sano ventures to find them, but what happens when Kaoru is torn between her psychic abilities and her true love? In desperation she pushes Kenshin away; will he come back?
1. Entrapment

Chapter 1: Entrapment  
  
A/N: We have absolutely no idea what we're writing. Work with us here. By the way, *....* is for telepathy, "...." is talking (DUH) and '....' is thinking. As if you didn't know. Oh, and if we use *....* in the A/N, it's for an action. We aren't trying to talk to you telepathically. We may be weird, but we aren't stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure what will turn up, but I'm pretty sure we don't own it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"What's this?" Kenshin said as he walked through the darkened forest. One second he'd been talking to Kaoru, the next....he was here. But where exactly was here? Kenshin plodded along, puzzling over this development. Then from his left he saw movement. Whirling around he faced....nothing. "Kaoru-dono?" he called. No answer. Movement again, to his right this time. "Is someone there?!" His voice cracked. For some odd reason he felt frightened. "Who is there!" Kenshin practically screamed. His hand reached for his sakabatou, but he grasped thin air. Kenshin spun in a circle, trying to find anything.  
  
His instinct cried for him to run, but the egotistical pride of the long buried hitokiri wouldn't allow it. Narrowing his eyes he sought the answers he didn't have. Dampening his external sense he felt for ki. What he found frightened him more than anything he'd ever seen---well felt. His terrified senses shut down, prohibiting him from seeing or even remembering what had frightened him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kaoru lay huddled on the cold, stone floor. Blackness surrounded her, such a blackness that no matter how long she stares, she could not make out even the outline of her hand. A shallow scraping sound rose in the darkness, never coming closer nor going farther away.  
  
She tried to imagine what could be causing such a noise. Strange and terrifying images arose in her mind, and she tried pushing them away. The more she resisted, the worse the images became. Sleep evaded her, dodging and flitting out of her grasp. Hunger had long since left her, but her parched throat screamed for refreshment.  
  
Soon the scraping stopped, leaving Kaoru wondering where the cause had gone. Straining her ears she listened for sounds, for anything. Far, far away she heard dripping water. Her thirst overpowered her fear of the unknown noise, and slowly she got to her knees. Feeling around for something, Kaoru crawled towards the sound of water. The floor was damp and slightly sticky, not to mention cold and hard. "Where the heck am I?" she whispered. Her quiet voice reverberated and echoed, even though she had barely spoken. Kaoru suddenly felt cold. Not just skin deep, but the kind that permeated through her whole body, chilling her bones.  
  
Something was in there with her.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kenshin wasn't sure whether or not his eyes were open. He felt nauseous and dizzy. A rank smell overpowered him. Sitting up, he tried to focus on something. Too dark. Reaching out with his ki, he sensed Kaoru was near. Guiding with his hands, he crawled towards her, only to find himself face to face with a wall. He wanted desperately to call out to her, but something told him to keep quiet.  
  
Just when he thought it was hopeless, he heard her voice. Then, he sensed the other. Something so horrid and disgusting, it had to be the something he encountered before. Kenshin pressed his ear against the wall, grimacing when it met squishy mold and fungi. Cutting off everything, even his ki, he focused his attention on listening.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kaoru shivered. The cold wrapped its icy tendrils around her, encompassing her, swallowing her. She could feel the presence, and belligerent it was. She was frightened, more fightened than she'd ever been before. Where was Kenshin? Was he ok? What happened to her? Kaoru stopped crawling towards the water and pondered these questions for a while. She rocked back onto her toes, no longer sitting on her knees. It was from this position she saw the dim candlelight.  
  
She watched it as it slowly approached her. She couldn't see anything outside of the light. Though her eyes stung, she focused on it anyway. Before she knew it, the light was upon her. She could hear the intake of breath originating from the holder of the light. She was slowly drawn into the light; everything else just faded away until it was just it and she.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kenshin could barely hear it breathing. There was no way that was Kaoru. He heard her sharp intake of breath and a soft thump as she hit the floor. "KAORU-DONO!" Kenshin shouted, jumping to his feet and pounding at the wall. "Kaoru!!!" he yelled again after receiving no response. An icy wind pierced Kenshin's very soul; the temperature plummeted, leaving him gasping against the cold.  
  
Kenshin's attention was unconsciously drawn to the dank, luminous orb floating towards him. He caught his mind wandering, drifting away. He reached out and yanked it back. His eyes were slowly drawn back to the light. 'NO!!' he thought, refusing to look at it. It drew ever closer, hesitating every time Kenshin fought the urge to look at it. Kenshin realized this. He knew as long as he didn't give in to it he would live. For the time being.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hey, Kid. Have you seen Kenshin or Kaoru lately?" Sano asked Yahiko. Yahiko growled at the 'kid' remark. "No. They went for a walk in the woods about two days ago and haven't came back." "That's not like them to just go off like that.Maybe we should go look for them." As much as Yahiko hated to admit it, he was worried about them. It WASN'T like them to do something like this. "Ok." He agreed. And with that, Sano and Yahiko ventured off into the woods.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kenshin struggled against the light, refusing still to look at it. The closer it came, the harder it was to resist. Kenshin fought to keep his eyes closed. He saw the awful luminosity through his eyelids. The orb and it's owner were right beside him. Finally Kenshin was forced to open his eyes, even though it was against his will. The figure standing before him could not possibly be the owner of such a dark ki. The young woman stepped forward, illuminating herself in the brilliant light. It contrasted sharply with her large maroon eyes and long, black, flowing clothes. 'Perfect.' She thought to herself. 'One who can resist the light.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
When Kaoru awoke, she was hanging by her wrists against a wall. Her ankles were also shackled. There was light in here, though it was dim. A cloaked figure approached her. Kaoru tried to speak, but the only sound that issued from her was a shallow croak. "SH!" it hissed as a dainty, well-groomed hand reached down to unlock her ankles. The figure helped Kaoru down from the wall, providing a shoulder to lean on. The hood fell back, revealing a beautiful face and long golden hair. A finger to her lips was all that Kaoru needed to understand that the girl was not supposed to be here.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'Mmm....I suppose I'm lucky he's so handsome.' Akia quirked an eyebrow. She didn't believe in luck. Everything happened for a reason. Taking everything, including Kenshin's outburst, in, Akia made her decision. 'He will be mine.' Kenshin strained against the urge to peer into the light. His mind thrummed with one thought, and one thought only. "Look at the light. Look at the light. Look at the light! LOOK AT THE LIGHT!" These thoughts were eating away at him. His eyes would glaze, then drift to the light, but then he would snap back and look away. Akia watched this with great interest and amusement. Breaking the silence, Akia tried to catch Kenshin's attention. "Hello?" her voice had the same effect as the light, drawing Kenshin's eye and partial attention. "I am Akia. You will come with me."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sanjira led the weak girl through the dungeons. 'She must still be a child....' she thought, looking into Kaoru's eyes. Sanjira's deep plum colored eyes glistened with pity. When the girl could hold herself up no longer, Sanjira stopped. "We should be far enough away. I am Sanjira, and I am sure you are very thirsty. Drink slowly and not in excess....." Sanjira offered the leather water pouch. The girl obeyed, sipping the water, relishing it. "What is your name? Or is your voice still gone?" "Kaoru." "Are you feeling any better?" Kaoru nodded. "That is good. We have a long journey ahead of us, but first we must find your friend." "Kenshin? He is here?!" Sanjira was startled by Kaoru's sudden strength. "Ye-yes." Sanjira sighed. "I guess I should explain about this place."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Though he was not being completely controlled, Kenshin still followed the mysterious woman. Something about her enthralled him and his curiosity was full-blown. "Sessha....is....where?" He had a time controlling his voice. "You will know when the time comes," comes her simple answer. Kenshin thought, 'Why is that always the answer!' 'Because.' Kenshin was utterly astounded when her voice answered his unspoken question in his head. He had no choice but to follow her in silence.  
  
This lady puzzled him. She was very beautiful, very beautiful indeed. Kenshin couldn't help but be attracted to her. Akia was just.....helping him like her. Kenshin would never be attracted to anyone, not without assistance. This mildly annoyed Akia. She preferred for her possessions to worship her without inhibition. Why was this man different?  
  
Kenshin had no idea if Akia could hear ALL his thoughts or not. He attempted to keep them tightly sealed. 'This woman does not seem horrid or disgusting, that she does not. But why is her ki so dark?' Akia frowned from in front of Kenshin. He cried out as his mind was violently assailed with 'Look at the light' thoughts. Akia smiled. Much better.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Just as Sanjira began to explain, the steady beat of approaching steps sounded down the hall. "Quick! In here!" Sanjira whispered, pulling Kaoru by the wrist. Kaoru glanced around the room. It was obviously someone's bedroom and not extra; there was no dust, and the sheets on the bed were still ruffled. "Oh Kami-sama...." The color drained out of Sanjira's face; she was staring past Kaoru. Kaoru didn't have to turn to know someone was standing behind her.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'Can't....take....much....more....' Kenshin's mind broke through the mental assault enough to worry Akia. She pushed him in front of her, just in case. "We are almost there. You won't have to worry much longer...." Kenshin winced as the yelling became louder and a glowing orb appearing in front of him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hey, Sanji...." Came the husky male voice. Kaoru looked back over her shoulder to see a tall, well-built man wearing only a towel. Water droplets glistened in his jet-black hair and his ice blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul. "Kail, we came into your room by accident and-" "That's what you said last time...." he flashed abnormally white teeth and winked. Sanjira turned red, mostly from anger. "Kail, we will be gone soon enough." "Leaving so soon? I thought we would have some fun....who's your friend?"  
  
"Kail! Pig! How did you pass the competency test?!" Sanjira threw her arms into the air. Kail sighed and a bottle of sake and three glasses floated through the air. Sanjira growled, "Oh, shove it up your-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Kail? Is someone in there with you?" came Akia's voice from the other side of the door. Kail grinned. *What should I tell her?* he asked a pale Sanjira. She turned her plum gems to Kail's blue abysses. *She can't know this girl is in here!* she pleads. *Please help!*  
  
Kail's eyes glowed with adventure and amusement. "Akia, it's just Sanjira and I." He offered the frightened Kaoru and the steaming Sanjira a smug smile. "Sanjira?" Akia asked. Sanjira cursed softly. Kaoru heard a voice in her mind. The clear, fluid tone of Sanjira rang through her thoughts. *Hide. Now if you value your freedom and the life of your samurai friend.* Kaoru looked about frantically. *In here!* Kail's voice sang.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kenshin's mind screamed for quiet as the incredible clamor only increased. He squeezed his eyes shut to calm his threading sanity; the cracked lines in his vision remained in sight. Red seeped up from the bottom corner of his vision. His anger seethed, frustration boiled. He was stretched to the breaking point, so many times he'd bent but not broken, swayed but not fallen. He was tired of being pushed around, tired of taking crap from enemies he didn't know. Something had finally snapped.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kaoru hid in the bottom of Kail's bathtub. As Kail hid her, Sanjira took off some of her clothes, leaving her undergarments on, and hurried into the bed, covers to her chin. Kaoru could tell she hated this. Kail answered the door, still wearing just the towel. Akia strolled in and smirked at her sister. "Couldn't keep your hands off him could you?" Sanjira stuck her tongue out. "You are just jealous!" Kail reveled in Akia's icy stare. He peered into the hall at the struggling man. "Um....hey....is he supposed to do that?" Kenshin stopped struggling. Akia tried to take him back over. "Uh- oh..he has broken through!" Akia's already pale face drained further. The Battousai stepped forward slowly. "I want an explanation, and I want it NOW."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think so far? Weird enough for you? This is actually extremely fun to write, so...get over it. LOL. Well, we're going to go work on the next chapter now. 


	2. Uh Oh

Chapter 2: Uh-Oh...  
  
A/N: As we write this, we should probably be listening. Most likely we're in Trig. Or Computer Apps. Both classes are extremely boring. We're learning how to *gasp* USE A WORD PROCESSOR in Computer apps. Isn't that exciting! And terribly hard too.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own RK. Leave us alone.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
(where we last left ya hangin')  
  
"Um...hey...is he supposed to do that?"  
  
Kenshin stopped struggling. Akia tried to take him back over. "Uh-oh...he has broken through!" Akia's already pale face drained further. The Battousai stepped forward slowly. "I want an explanation, and I want it NOW."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
As suddenly as they'd appeared, all traces of Akia's panic disappeared. There was a way for her to triumph, she just had to look for it. She hurriedly thought back. What could she use, what could she hold him with? She remembered the girl all at once; without a moment's notice she was gone. Sanjira jumped from the bed, searching frantically for each article of her clothing. Obviously she'd hated the few minutes spent in Kail's bed. But Akia had acted like it wasn't the first time. "Hurry guys she's going to look for Kaoru!"  
  
Battousai leered at the mortified female; she still hadn't found her clothes. "Kail..." she growled. Battousai's leer transformed itself into a scowl. He knew this recalcitrant. "Kailatrin." He snarled. "Battousai." Kail (or was it Kailatrin?) responded much more civilly. "Now you will die." Kail grinned. Battousai snorted. "We shall see who dies when you taste the sting of my blade." Battousai grabbed a sword off a nearby suit of armor after discovering his missing. "Who cares about the backwards thing anyhow." He stated.  
  
Kaoru gasped. 'Battousai?! Kenshin!' She pulled herself out of the tub and peeked out of the room. Kenshin, er...Battousai stood in the door, sword drawn. Kail looked calmly back at him, making no attempt to defend himself. Battousai snorted and sheathed his sword. "Get dressed. I refuse to fight you nude." "How 'bout you get naked?" Kail winked. "NOW!" Battousai snarled.  
  
Kail rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. You don't have to be so pushy! Geez, you haven't changed a bit." Battousai's eyes narrowed to tiny slits, his anger pulsated from him in waves. Kail didn't seem to notice, or he didn't mind. He calmly walked to his closet and chose a silver gi and dark blue hakama. After grabbing his clothes, he walked into his bathroom, offering a hand to help Kaoru out of the tub. Battousai growled from the main room.  
  
Kail heard, though he didn't turn around. 'So...this is Battousai's woman, eh? Well, we'll see what we can do about that.' As Kail pulled Kaoru out of the tub, he wrapped her in a passionate embrace, the vehemence of his kiss that of long-lost lovers. Battousai's amber eyes seemed to catch fire. Sanjira watched as his fury grew higher and higher. Kail deepened the kiss, he needed to give his mind room to work it's magic here.  
  
Finally Kaoru gave in to his mind's insistent nagging, and allowed herself to be dragged along by the kiss. Kail had succeeded. He ended the kiss, his icy stare burning holes in Kaoru's sapphire jewels. Kaoru blinked repetitively, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. And who was the scary redheaded individual giving her beloved Kail death glares?!  
  
Sanjira hoped Kail knew what the hell he was doing.she knew that he and the Battousai had been rivals many years ago, but she hadn't realized that the kind rurouni was actually the Battousai. 'Kail has such a way with people...' she thought sarcastically. *Yes I do, don't I? Bear with me, babe.* *Damn it...stay out of my head and worry about the man ATTACKING you!!!* Kail turned to see Battousai charging. He slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Open the damn door!" Battousai barked. "I'm dressing!" Kail yelled before dropping his towel. Kaoru tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as Kail dressed. Battousai was beating the heavy wooden door, trying to knock it down. Kail opened a hidden compartment in the wall and withdrew his katana.  
  
"Brace yourself..." he warned as he reached for the doorknob. Battousai was in the room before the door was opened completely. "You die now!" he cried. Kaoru scrunched herself into a corner and watched in horror as the angry man tried to kill her Kail.  
  
Battousai had NEVER before been so furious. This SCUM had dared to kiss his Kaoru! He would pay for his insolence. He and Kail had met before, even fought before, but both had sworn never to kill. Both would gladly break their vow for this. Battousai vastly overpowered Kail in terms of skill, but Kail had the power of his mind, holding Battousai at a disadvantage.  
  
Kaoru whimpered from the corner; this was frightening! She'd finally come to the realization of who this was. Her Kail was fighting the Battousai!  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it NOW!"  
  
Both men froze. Funny...she hadn't thought it would work.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Kail asked. Battousai glared at him, but Kaoru had said stop, so he wasn't going to disobey.  
  
"You should be ashamed!"  
  
"Why?" They inquired in unison.  
  
"Because...Killing is bad!" Why are you fighting?!"  
  
Sanjira stepped closer to the bathroom to watch.  
  
"He touched you..." Battousai growled.  
  
"Why should you care?! I don't even know you!"  
  
Something flickered in the Battousai's eyes. Kail grinned.  
  
"See?"  
  
"You will pay!" he attacked Kail again. "Let her GO!"  
  
Kail feigned innocence.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
Sanjira beckoned to Kaoru. "Get out of there!"  
  
Kaoru, back glued to the wall, stepped around the fighting men. "What is going on?!"  
  
"Kail is in too deep, I'd say." Jealousy showed itself in her eyes for a split second. Kaoru's attention was on the battle. Neither was tiring, nor was either winning. This could go on for hours.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sanjira!" Akia howled. "That little...I know it was her!" Akia spun on her heel and stormed back to Kail's room, too angry to teleport.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kail grinned. He hated disguising his ki, but he wanted a good fight. Slowly he was raising the bar on his skill. Perhaps the Battousai could be defeated a second time. His grin broke into a full-fledged smile.  
  
Battousai scowled. Now he would have to stop hiding his strengths and really fight. He'd been holding out, hoping Kail would expose his true power first. He had.  
  
Sanjira and Kaoru watched in horror as the battle accelerated to a breakneck speed. They could barely see what was going on, the occasional glint for a sword or a new stance was all that was visible.  
  
Sanjira dug into Kail's mind-careful not to disturb him-so she could see what was going on. "Kail!" Kaoru screamed when a shred of his silver gi fell to the floor. This REALLY pissed the Battousai off, and whatever had been visible before suddenly wasn't.  
  
*Battousai...remember last time?* an angry grunt accompanied a vicious sword slice. *Remember how I defeated you? You are too soft!* Battousai screamed in frustration. The two were so caught up in their battle that they didn't notice when Akia stormed into the bathroom. They were both thrown back against the wall, leaving imprints. Sanjira fought the mental scolding, and Kaoru cowered in fear.  
  
Battousai rose first from the rubble. Disregarding Akia completely, he grabbed Kail's nearby katana. Grinning through the blood streaming down his face, he strode proudly to where Kail lay buried. When Kail finally parted the debris, he did so to the sharp sword at his throat. "Kail! Nooo!!" Kaoru wailed through her terror. Battousai gritted his teeth and ground the tip of the biting blade into Kail's throat, narrowing his eyes when Kail's skin dimpled against the point. He swallowed and tipped his head slightly back. He hadn't wanted to use his mind; he saw it as cheating. But in desperate times...  
  
*Kail don't you dare!* Akia screamed in his head. "Please, no!" Kaoru pleaded, dropping to her knees. Battousai looked directly into Kail's eyes. "If I kill you, will she be back the way she was?"  
  
"Only I can break it...if you kill me, she will never be who she was..." Kail was careful when he spoke, for the sword was still cutting into his neck.  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying?"  
  
~^~^~  
  
A/N: Well, until next time! Yay! New Chapter! Oh, btw, you pronounce his name Kyle if you are wondering. Just a cool way to spell it. I like it anyhow. You could tell us what you think if you'd like. Just review. Or even if you have suggestions, though we're pretty far ahead of this already. 


	3. Kaoru's Enlightenment

Chapter 3: Kaoru's Enlightenment  
  
A/N: Well, so maybe this fic isn't exactly turning out serious. We thought it would, we hoped it would, but it didn't. Well, parts of it did. Then again, there are extremely sad, and extremely fluffy parts too. So...we're diverse. Yay! DIVERSITY!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what! We own this entire...little...idea...thingy that popped into our heads. SO TAKE THAT! Darn. Now if we owned RK...then...we'd be very, very happy. BUT WE DON'T. *huffs at computer and goes to next chapter*  
  
~^~^~  
  
(Last time the drama ended...)  
  
"If I kill you, will she be back the way she was?"  
  
"Only I can break it...if you kill me, she will never be who she was..." Kail was careful when he spoke, for the sword was still cutting into his neck.  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying?"  
  
~^~^~  
  
"I'm not lyi--!"  
  
"I can assure you he isn't," Akia broke in, stepping forward. "Kail is strongest when it comes to this type of mind control."  
  
Sanjira snorted from behind her. "You can say that again."  
  
Kail grinned. "I never messed with your mind and you know it." "SHUT UP!!!!!" Battousai roared. "I will torture you...cut you slice by slice into little pieces until you release her, and I won't let you die until she is free." "Kail...what is he talking about?" Kaoru was standing next to Akia. Battousai pulled the sword away from Kail and turned to Kaoru, grabbing one of her shoulders. "Kaoru! Snap out of it!" His amber stare frightened her, but there was something--deep inside--that was kind...'Let sessha out! Sessha can bring her back, that he can...' 'NEVER!' 'Not even a little? You are harsh, and she does not react well to severity...' 'Shut up, you. I can handle it.' 'Really? You aren't doing too well!'  
  
Battousai growled. Everyone was staring at him perplexedly. 'All right...but if it doesn't work...' 'Yeah, yeah...' Amber eyes were now tinged with violet. "Kaoru-dono..." Kaoru somehow produced a bokken. "KENSHIN NO BAKA! I've told you not to call me that!" Kaoru stared in astonishment as she covered her mouth. Kail's piercing eyes threw daggers at the startled rurouni. "Kaoru-do--Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru was confused. Her mind cried Kail, but her heart screamed Kenshin. 'Don't just stand there! DO something, baka!' Kaoru jumped at the sound of her own voice in her mind.  
  
'Ha! Told you!' Kenshin gloated. 'You aren't done yet.' Kenshin mentally stuck his tongue out at the Battousai.  
  
Kail tried ensnaring Kaoru again, but to no avail. Her love was too strong. 'I can't let him win like this!' Kail grasped his katana and wrenched it out of Kenshin/Battousai's hand. Battousai took back over, leaving Kaoru to figure things out by herself. Sanjira grabbed Kaoru by the hand and dragged her out of the way. "Sanjira...I am confused. What is wrong with me?" She asked as Kail and Battousai's fight became heated once more. "I can't tell you." Sanjira said blandly.  
  
"But I just want to know what's---"  
  
"You have to figure it out yourself."  
  
Kaoru's temper rose again, rearing its ugly head. "Sanjira no baka! I don't want your kuso no baka! All I want to know is why I am so confused! MOU!" Kaoru was left speechless after such a tirade. Sanjira stood in shock. Kaoru had...read her mind? Was it possible? Was Kaoru the missing pie they'd been searching for? Akia HAD kidnapped them...and she never really said why. Sanjira understood now. In abducting Kenshin, she would have basically forced Kaoru to stay. The light had been to dull her mental perception, leaving her helpless. Except she wasn't. This girl was highly skilled in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Evidently she was oblivious to her psychic ability!  
  
"Sanjira? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sanjira disregarded her and turned to her sister. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded. "I had my reasons." "Baka! But--" "Tell you what? I demand to know what is going on here!!"  
  
Battousai and Kail came to a stop and watched the scene Kaoru was making. Kenshin nudged Battousai aside. "Maybe you shouldn't get so worked up, Kaoru-dono..." "MOU! What did I tell you about calling me that?!" she crossed the room and bonked him on the head. "Now. I want to know what is going on and I want to know now!" Akia looked to Kail. "Drop it, Kail."  
  
Kail reluctantly did so, causing Kaoru's knees to go weak; Kenshin caught her before she hit the ground. "Is Kaoru ok?!" "She will be fine," Akia examined the room they were in. "Let us go and speak of these things elsewhere."  
  
~^~^~  
  
They all say around a small table in the dimly lit commons room. Akia was seated at the head. "This guild has been around since the beginning of time. We telekinetic have always been outcast," she gestured around the hall at the plethora of people wandering about. Every century or so, a Chosen One is born. This One is the most powerful of his or her time and the rest of us are to follow diligently. We have been searching for the Chosen One for many years, and have recently discovered you."  
  
Kaoru stared in wide-eyed shock. Kenshin--he was now completely back--gaped at Akia. "But...if I am this 'Chosen One,' then why did I not know before?"  
  
"The abilities usually do not develop until well into the sixteenth year of the Chosen One's life; this is the reason it takes so long to find him. Or her."  
  
Kaoru digested this silently. "If I am so strong or great, why couldn't I keep HIM from staying out of my mind?"  
  
Kail smiled sheepishly. Sanjira took the liberty of explaining. "Though you are the Chosen One, you have not honed your skills yet." Kenshin was astounded. 'Is this happening? Sessha is going to wake up soon and--' "Kenshin?" "Hai?" "You looked...scary." "Just thinking, Kaoru-do--Kaoru." Kaoru stared at Kenshin. She could have sworn she'd heard him speak...'This can't be happening, now Kaoru will leave and sessha will be alone! Sessha doesn't know if he can do that!'  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin intently from the corner of her eyes. His lips didn't move, but Kaoru explicitly heard his terrifying remark, 'Perhaps sessha will go back to being a hitokiri.' Kaoru sat in stunned silence before throwing her arms around Kenshin. "No Kenshin! Don't go back to being a hitokiri!" she sobbed into his gi. Kenshin blinked. That had only been a passing thought, a fiction that flitted through his mind. How had she--? Well, it didn't really matter, he had to comfort the precious bundle wailing in his lap.  
  
Akia sighed. 'First Kail, now him. Will anyone ever love me?' Kaoru's eyes twinkled and she stopped sobbing. "Everyone has someone." Akia looked stricken, but then her face lit up. "It's started."  
  
~^~^~  
  
Kenshin sat in his room, trying to find something to amuse himself for another long day of no Kaoru. He twirled the sakabatous, which had been given back with his promise of good behavior, and everyone else had promised no mind control. Kaoru had been going to train early in the morning and hadn't been coming back until late at night if that; though it was hard to tell which was which down there. Kenshin was forbidden to wander around, why he didn't know, but he was stuck staying in his assigned dormitory. The only times he left were for meals, but Sanjira usually brought them to him. Kail was getting more annoying by the day, invading Kenshin's thoughts and coming in whenever he pleased.  
  
Day by day he was getting more and more bitter. The long hours of solitude and confinement were melding him into a moody snob. "Well if Kaoru doesn't care then sessha will wander anyhow." he said aloud, knowing if he thought that it would be heard. He learned that early on. Grinning excitedly (this was the most excitement he'd had in a while.), he got up off his futon and snuck to the door.  
  
He was careful not to be seen, ducking here and there when he heard footsteps approaching. "Shouldn't they be able to sense sessha?" he whispered. "Well, maybe sessha should just be grateful and not worry." Kenshin wandered around, through the twists and turns of the long and short corridors, past rooms that looked like classrooms and others that were rec rooms and even bedrooms. He studied the decor as he walked. "Rather gloomy...sessha hopes he can find his way back, de gozaru yo..." Just as Kenshin thought to go back, he came upon an area that looked darker than the rest of the places he'd been. And of course, he was curious...  
  
What could be down this hallway? Kenshin snorted. It didn't really matter what was down there, he was going. He reached out with his ki, searching for anyone else. He couldn't sense anyone, but he knew this meant absolutely nothing. People around here were just so good at hiding it...Even Kaoru could hide from him now. This he didn't like.  
  
Kenshin made his way down the hall; after only a few yards it started twisting downward. The only physical difference between this hall and the others was the lighting and the slope, but it chilled Kenshin. "This seems familiar..." he whispered. As he went deeper, something made him stop at a door to his right. "Something tells me I should go in there..."  
  
Slowly he turned the doorknob (he was still unaccustomed to these doors, rather than shojis.); it swung open and Kenshin almost laughed. "Sano?!" Sano jumped before turning to face Kenshin. Kenshin did laugh out loud at Sano's frightened expression. "SH!!" Sano cried, his movements panicked, "Don't be loud of they'll come back and..." he glanced around worriedly, "they'll...MOVE things." By this time Kenshin was rolling on the floor.  
  
"Kenshin! They've gotten to you! Demons begone!" Sano grabbed Kenshin by the hair and swung him around before smacking him against the wall. "Orororoooo..." he fell to the floor, leaving a Kenshin-shaped indention in the stone wall. A knock came at the door. "Are you ok in there?" Sanjira's voice floated through. Kenshin immediately jumped up and hid. "Sh!" Sano disregarded him completely. "AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sano took a deep breath.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Breath.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Kenshin forced himself to remain quiet; even though Sano had just slammed him into a wall, this was funny. No, scratch that, this was HILARIOUS. It took a lot to get Kenshin cracked up, but when it happened...  
  
Kenshin let out a sharp bark of laughter before covering his mouth in horror. Sano was still screaming in the background, so there was a chance he hadn't been heard. Then he noticed the indention. "ORO! Sano! Give me your jacket!" Kenshin whispered amid giggles.  
  
"AHHH!!!!"  
  
Breath.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Breath.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sanjira walked into the room. Sano's jacket hung from the wall...somehow.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Breath.  
  
"Will you please be quiet?" she said. Sano's eyes were the size of saucers. "I want my jacket..." he whimpered. "Why's it up there?" Sanjira asked. Sano tried for an innocent expression. "...hobos?"  
  
~^~^~  
  
A/N: Hehe...Ok, something you need to know. We don't hate Sano. He just always ends up being our comic relief. Believe me we don't hate him, cause who could hate such an awesome guy? But you have to admit, that was freakin' funny as heck. It's hard to keep yourself quiet when you're supposed to be reading about...Puritan plain style of writing and then read something like that. Amusing to the other author though. Hehe. So, hope you have as much fun reading as we had writing. 


End file.
